


梦魔番外

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: Church Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198





	梦魔番外

“神父大人，我叫坂田银时，我要忏悔的罪过是，我爱上了你一个男人。”，银发的男人如是说。有着柔顺黑发和靛蓝眼睛的神父拉过男人的双手，海一样的眼里无喜无悲，“那么，是谁让天父的羔羊堕落至此？”“就是您啊！”银发男人骤然提高了声调，喘息也急促了起来，“神父大人，您不知道，每次您在台上讲经的时候，我都想撕开您的法衣，把您摁在十字架上拉开双腿搞到您满脸潮红求我住手。”银发男人越说越激动，直接从椅子上跳了起来，可神父却不为所动，梳成中分的刘海遮盖着眼睛，在这昏暗的告解室里叫人看不清他的眼神。

思考了一会儿，站起身，古井无波的双眼盯着银发男人，神父缓缓开口，“那么，让你实现妄想，执念就会消失了吧。”神父缓缓走向教堂门口关上门，神父身上的黑色法衣着实是小了些，紧紧地箍在他身上，让那副好身材一览无遗。神父回头一笑，缓缓解开法衣的扣子，灵巧的手指如洁白的蝴蝶般飞舞在他宽阔的胸膛上，撕开黑色布料露出白皙的胸膛和淡褐色里透着一点粉的乳首，银时不禁咽了口口水。那双钢琴家般的手继续向下，引出更多美景，被完全褪下的法衣被那手一勾便沿着一道优美的抛物线飞进黑暗里。随后，他用小指勾住内裤，扯了下来，赤裸如伊甸园中的亚当般的神父望向银时，寂静的教堂里只剩下银时粗重的喘息和吞咽口水声。 

神父轻吻了一下胸前玫瑰念珠上挂着的细长金质十字架，迈着从容优雅地，如同白天布道时的步伐走到银时身边，便银时被猛地扯进怀里。银时如猛兽般啃咬着神父的薄唇，直到那两片蔷薇色的软肉被蹂躏得红肿起来。两人嘴边拉出一道淫糜的银丝，银时放过了可怜的唇肉，转而品尝起胸前的蓓蕾来，他宛如虔诚的信徒，仔细地用唇齿对这光洁的胸膛朝圣，不断将吻痕和牙印刻印其上。银时的双手也没闲着，不断在神父的后背和劲瘦的腰线上徘徊，当那手伸进臀缝时，神父轻轻挣开怀抱，从讲台下面拿出了一牛角溢散着乳香和没药香味的圣油，面向银时双手奉上。

银时拿起牛角把代表圣灵的油膏浇在神父光洁的额头上，黄白的油膏缓缓流淌在那张俊美的脸上，明明是最神圣的涂油礼，却显得格外色气。银时蘸了些芳香的油膏探向神父后穴，那神父伏在讲台上翘着臀，一副任人索取的样子，柔软温热的肠道迎合着银时的手指不断收缩，被抚上前列腺之后还会闷哼几声。草草扩张之后，银时拉着神父叫他扶着十字架跪好，一巴掌打在神父白嫩挺翘的臀瓣上，神父发出悦耳的呻吟，那白璧上也浮现出赤红的掌印，穴口一缩，把满溢的圣油挤出不少，黄白的油膏顺着穴口向大腿滴落起来，看得银时不禁兽性大发，掐着神父的腰便狠狠地撞击那个散发着乳香和没药气息的肉穴。

草率的扩张和粗暴的顶撞都让神父十分受用，他呻吟着扭动腰肢追逐着火热的肉棒，“嗯，好棒，再用力，好爽！”神父沙哑淫乱的呻吟不断撩拨着银时，他顺应神父的要求加大力度猛干起来，神父很快就被送上高潮，一口淫穴痉挛抽搐着死命吸绞着粗大的肉棒，那双靛蓝双眼续起了泪水，连那蓝宝石一样的眼珠子都直往上翻。受难的神父怀抱着巨大的十字架雕塑，仰着天鹅般的颈项承受着来着后方的撞击，他朦胧的视线望向十字架顶端，上面的受难基督也回望着这位乐在其中的受难者。一道白浊划过半空，神父那贪吃的小嘴也尝到了分量不少的微凉浊液，那神父推开银时转身靠着十字架岔开双腿坐在地上，两指探进后穴搅了搅，蘸着圣油和精液的混合物点上左乳说道“因父”，手指划向右乳，“及子”，神父吧并拢的双指伸到脸前，伸出艳红的舌头舔了一口，“及圣神”，手指插进肚脐搅和起来，薄唇微张“之名，阿门！” 

“神父哪有你这样的啊？！明明应该圣洁不屈最后被阿银我强行推倒的时候还手捧念珠祈祷才对嘛！然后流着泪被阿银强上最后却因为败给快感堕落成一心信奉阿银我的堕落神父！”银时指着土方的鼻子喊道。“说了那么多你刚才还不是干了个爽？有本事你下次自己创造梦境啊，我还省事了呢。”“那下次就决定欢迎来到鬼畜抖S阿银的惩罚室了。”听到惩罚室三个字土方不禁颤抖了一下，可对惩罚室还心有余悸的土方却梗着脖子回嘴道，“好啊，我最喜欢又疼又爽的play了。”看着他这幅死不服输的样子银时恨不得把人干得说不出话来，而他也确实这么做了，银时抓着土方的胳膊，赤红的眼睛危险地眯着，“虽然更想在现实中好好惩罚你，不过对于你们梦魔来说，梦境这边才更像现实吧。可惜不能填满你这张吃不饱的嘴。”

不知死活的土方继续挑衅道，“巴拉巴拉说这么多废话，你到底行不行啊？我可还没满足呢，还有，现实中的我骑着你身上呢，两边都会填的满满的。有本事就来啊。”说完还勾了勾沾着圣油的手指。 “这可是你自找的！”银时怒吼着抓过土方胸前的念珠，把金十字伸进后穴搅了搅之后插进翘起的小土方里面，又把剩下的大小不等的黑曜石念珠塞进那个流着白浊的肉穴，冰凉的念珠把肉穴塞的满满当当，念珠还会随着肠道的挤压蠕动不断变化位置折磨着贪吃的肠肉。银时捅进塞满念珠的肉穴，念珠带来的全新快感叫他几乎把持不住，发现了这一切的土方却坏心眼地收缩起肠道，气急败坏的银时掐了一把土方的乳尖，却被因吃痛缩紧肉穴榨出了第二发，被内射的快感又把土方送上了高潮，土方忍受着精液回流的痛楚开口嘲笑道，“切，早泄男。”

可颤抖的声音却出卖了他。银时再次提出老生常谈（对于二人床笫之间来说）的问题，“我认输我们好好做一次行不行？”也得到了意料之中的回答“既然我赢了，那就允许你再让我爽一次。”“遵命！”银时把“老婆大人”几个字咽回肚子里，拔出土方马眼里的十字架，带着念珠挺动起来。剧烈的奇异快感顿时让两人明白了为什么有人愿意顶着剧痛玩男士入珠了——珠子还真厉害，偏偏这念珠不但大小不一还刻着玫瑰。湿软的肠肉包裹着念珠和肉棒不断挤压收缩，招架不住的银时败下阵来，而这杀敌一千自损八百的招数也让土方的小腹上又添了一道白浊。

“下次一定要你好看！”例行互放狠话之后，土方编了个美梦带着银时一起钻进去，现实中的土方则起身给两人做了基本清洁，然后趴在银时身上陷入了甜蜜的梦乡。


End file.
